The field of this invention is in fittings for connection with flexible fabric type web slings used in lifting or strapping articles. Such slings are typically found as a continuous fixed-length member with sewn eyes at each end or attached to metal fittings at each end by turning back a free end of the webbing material and sewing it and the working end together. Sewing of typical webbing materials, such as nylon, detracts from the true strength of the material. Thus it is customary in design work, to reduce the strength of the webbing by a factor of 20 percent for the adverse effect of needle damage during sewing. In addition, when a continuous or sewn sling becomes worn beyond use, the user has no alternative but to discard the sling. In those instances where a sling is in combination with metal fittings a worn sling is taken from service and returned to a manufacturer who can remove the fittings and fabricate a new sling using the removed fittings, involving time and cost. As stated, a sewn type of web sling is made to a pre-determined length and not adjustable to varying geometrical shapes and sizes of loads.
Typical of the prior art to which this invention is an improvement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,391 which requires the use of two removable shafts located in parallel arms as a part of a clevis.